walt_disney_animation_studiosfandomcom-20200216-history
Beauty and the Beast Credits
Full credits for Beauty and the Beast Directed by *Gary Trousdale *Kirk Wise Produced by *Don Hahn Executive Producer *Howard Ashman Animation Screenplay by *Linda Woolverton Songs by *Howard Ashman *Alan Menken Original Score by *Alan Menken Associate Producer *Sarah McArthur Art Director *Brian McEntee Edited by *John Carnochan Artistic Supervisors *Story: Roger Allers *Layout: Ed Ghertner *Backgrounds: Lisa Keene *Clean Up: Vera Pacheco *Visual Effects: Randy Fullmer *Computer Graphics Imagery: Jim Hillin Story Character Animation Belle Voice *Paige O'Hara Supervising Animator *James Baxter Animators Florida Supervising Animator *Mark Henn Beast Voice *Robby Benson Supervising Animator *Glen Keane Animators Gaston Voice *Richard White Supervising Animator *Andreas Deja Animators *Joe Haidar *Ron Husband *Dave Burgess *Alex Kupershmidt *Tim Allen Lumière Voice *Jerry Orbach Supervising Animator *Nik Ranieri Animators *David P. Stephan *Rejean Bourdages *Barry Temple Cogsworth Voice *David Ogden Stiers Supervising Animator *Will Finn Animators *Michael Show *Tony Bancroft Mrs. Potts and Chip Voice/Mrs. Potts *Angela Lansbury Voice/Chip *Bradley Pierce Supervising Animator *Dave Pruiksma Animators *Phil Young *Dan Boulos Maurice Voice *Rex Everhart Supervising Animator *Ruben A. Aquino Animators *Mark Kausler *Ellen Woodbury *Cynthia Overman Lefou Voice *Jesse Corti Supervising Animator *Chris Wahl Animators *Rick Farmiloe *Lennie Graves Philippe Voice *Hal Smith Supervising Animator *Russ Edmonds Wolves Animator *Larry White Wardrobe Voice *Jo Anne Worley Animator *Tony Anselmo Animating Assistants Rough Inbetweeners Clean-Up Animation Belle Supervising Character Lead *Renee Holt Key Assistants Assistant Animators Breakdown Inbetweeners *Elliot M. Bour *Ken Kinoshita Beast Supervising Character Lead *Bill Berg Key Assistant *Tracy Mark Lee Assistant Animators Breakdown Inbetweeners Gaston Supervising Character Lead *Martin Korth Key Assistants Assistant Animators Breakdown *Robert O. Corley *James Fujii Inbetweeners Lumière Character Lead *Debra Armstrong-Holmes Key Assistants *Matt Novak *Gilda Palinginis Assistant Animators Breakdown *Janet Heerhan Kwon *Edward Gutierrez Inbetweener *Maurilio Morales Cogsworth Supervising Character Lead *Nancy Kniep Key Assistant *Marianne Tucker Assistant Animator *Karen Rosenfield Breakdown *Beverly Adams *Bill Thinnes Inbetweener *Marsha W.J. Park-Yum Mrs. Potts Character Lead *Stephan Zupkas Key Assistant *Dan Tanaka Assistant Animators *Mike McKinney *Susan Y. Sugita Maurice Supervising Character Lead *Richard Hoppe Assistant Animators *Marcia Kimura Dougherty *Peggy Tonkonogy Breakdown *Norma Rivera *Elizabeth S. Watasin Lefou Character Lead *Emily Jiuliano Key Assistant *Gail Frank Assistant Animators *Sue Adnopoz *Michael Hazy Philippe Supervising Character Lead *Brian Clift Breakdown *Allison Hollen Inbetweener *Jacqueline M. Sanchez Wolves Character Lead *Alex Topete Key Assistant *Terry Wozniak Assistant Animator *Eric Pigors Inbetweener *Grant Hiestand Objects, Townspeople and Others Supervising Character Lead *Vera Pacheco Character Lead *Dave Suding Key Assistants Assistant Animators *Carl A. Bell *Jesus Cortes Breakdown Inbetweeners Corrections Special Effects Supervising Effects Animators Effects Animators Key Effects Assistants Assistant Effects Animators Effects Breakdown/Inbetweeners Key Layout/Workbook Layout Assistants Blue Sketch *Madlyn Zusmer O'Neill Background Assistant Backgrounds Visual Development Production Consultants-Visual Development Pre-Production Script Development Associate Editor *Gregory Perler Assistant Editors Florida Editorial Staff *Chuck Williams *Beth Ann Collins Casting by *Albert Tavares Cast *Beast: Robby Benson *Lefou: Jesse Corti *Maurice: Rex Everhart *Mrs. Potts: Angela Lansbury *Belle: Paige O'Hara *Lumière: Jerry Orbach *Chip: Bradley Pierce *Cogsworth: David Ogden Stiers *Gaston: Richard White *Wardrobe: Jo Anne Worley *The Bimbettes: Mary Kay Bergman *Chef Bouche: Brian Cummings *The Bookseller: Alvin Epstein *Monsieur D'Arque: Tony Jay *The Baker: Alec Murphy *Fifi: Kimmy Robertson *Philippe: Hal Smith *The Bimbettes: Kath Soucie *Narrator: David Ogden Stiers *Sultan/Special Vocal Effects: Frank Welker Production Manager *Baker Bloodworth Scene Planning Supervisor *Ann Tucker Animation Check Supervisor *Janet Bruce Color Models Supervisor *Karen Comella Ink and Paint Manager *Gretchen Maschmeyer Albrecht Final Check/Paint Supervisor *Hortensia M. Casagran Digitizing Camera Supervisor *Robyn L. Roberts Scene Planning *Dave Thomson *Annamarie Costa Scene Planning Assistant *Donna Weir Animation Checking Color Models Assistants *Penny Coulter *Ann Marie Sorenson Artistic Supervisors Florida Unit Layout *Robert Walker Backgrounds *Ric Sluiter Cleanup *Ruben Procopio Visual Effects *Barry Cook Production Manager Florida Unit *Tim O'Donnell Pre-Production Manager *Ron Rocha Production Administrator *Dorothy McKim Assistant Production Managers Editorial *Deborah Tobias Layout *Patricia Hicks Animation *Leslie Hough Effects/Computer Graphics *Brett Hayden Background/Color Model/Checking *Bruce Grant Williams Compositing & Retakes *Suzi Vissotzky Florida Unit *Paul Steele Ink & Paint Assistant Manager *Chris Hecox Computer Animation Computer Animation Software Engineers Digital Painting *Thomas Cardone Sr. Production Coordinator *Rozanne Cazian CGI Manager *Dan Philips Engineering Managers *Dave Inglish *David F. Wolf Engineering Development Engineering Support Pixar Assistant to the Producer *Patti Conklin Production Coordinators *Charlie Desrochers *Kevin Wade Production Assistants Production Secretary *Stephen Bove Florida Production Secretary *Barbara J. Poirier Production Accountants Character Sculptures *Ruben Procopio *Kenny Thompkins Title Design by *Saxon/Ross Film Design Stained Glass Designed by *Mac George Digitizing Mark-Up *Gina Wootten Line Repair *Angelika R. Katz Digitizing Camera Operators Assistant Paint Supervisors *Barbara Lynn Hamane *Rhonda Hicks Color Model Mark-Up Paint Mark-Up *Irma Velez *Micki Zurcher Painting Final Check *Teri N. McDonald *Saskia Raevouri Compositing Camera Manager *Joe Jiuliano Film Recording Supervisor *Ariel Velasco Shaw Film Recorder Operator Animation Camera Supervisor *John Cunningham Animation Camera Additional Voices New York Casting Associate *Matt Messinger Songs Produced by *Howard Ashman *Alan Menken Songs Arranged by *Alan Menken *Danny Troob Songs and Score Orchestrations *Danny Troob Additional Score Orchestrations *Michael Starobin Vocal Arrangements and Music Conducted by *David Friedman Supervising Music Editor *Kathleen Fogarty-Bennett Music Editing *Segue Music Songs Recorded and Mixed by *Michael Farrow at BMG Recording, New York Score Recorded and Mixed by *John Richards at Evergreen and Sony Studios Orchestra Contractors/New York *Emile Charlap Los Angeles *Ken Watson End Title Duet “Beauty and the Beast” *Performed by Céline Dion and Peabo Bryson *Produced by Walter Afanasieff *Arranged by Walter Afanasieff and Robbie Buchanan Sound Effects by *Mark Mangini *Dave Stone, MPSE *Weddington Productions Special Sound Effects *John Pospisil Sound Editors Assistant Sound Editors *Sonny Pettijohn *Oscar Mitt Additional Sound Effects by *Drew Neumann Foley by *TAJ Soundworks *Buena Vista Sound East Foley Artists Rerecorded at *Buena Vista Sound Studios Rerecording Mixers Dubbing Recordist *Denis Blackerby PDL *Judy Nord ADR Mixers *Doc Kane *Vince Caro Optical Supervisor *Mark Dornfeld Optical Consultant *Peter Montgomery Optical Camera *Allen Gonzales, S.O.C. Black and White Processing *Joe Parra *John White Effects Graphics *Bernie Gagliano Color Timer *Dale Grahn Live Action Reference Dance Sequence Models *Mary Anderson *Duane May Live Action Video Crew *Al Vasquez *David Weiss Projection *Don Henry Rendering on Modeling Software by Digital Film Recorders by Titles and Opticals by Special Thanks to the Los Angeles Zoo and to Vance Gerry Prints by *Technicolor® Produced and Distributed on *Eastman Film Category:Credits